


Until

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until

## Until

by silvina

Standard disclaimer. dysbfstf fudvksunrt. See? Codes. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com 

* * *

We talk in codes now. When he comes in from a full day at the Academy, I say, "How was your day?" and he says, "Fine, how was yours?" it means his day was bad, long and hard. 

And when I say, "Ok, but you'll never believe what happened to Simon . . ." It means that I missed him, and Simon asked after him because he misses him too, although he won't admit it either. 

We don't mention that the first time he came home with reddened eyes and a split lip I hunted down the fury I smelled on him and almost killed another cadet. He'll never come near Sandburg again, that's for sure. We don't talk about how he went off on Rhonda when she made a joke about my getting a new partner. 

I say, "What do you want for dinner?" and he replies, "Food. I'm hungry," and we're not just talking about dinner. 

"Anything on?" in front of the TV means that he's still getting hassled, only he's not going to tell me; when I tell him about the Discovery Channel special that lasts three hours, I'm not telling him about the discussion I overheard this morning calling me a freak. 

Three hours later, when we're both slumped over on each other on the couch, we drag ourselves up to bed, together. We don't talk in code there, because we're not talking in words anymore. 

* * *

End Until by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
